x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gambit
Must See Episodes * Day of Reckoning I * Day of Reckoning II * The Stuff of Villains * Impact * Cajun Spice Personality Gambit is cunning, smart, tricky, manipulative, and sneaky. Despite all this, he seems to have a good heart deep down and even a bit of a conscience. Gambit can be prone to sarcastic outbursts when annoyed or stressed out, and he can make a good quip here and there. He would sometimes rather talk a problem out then fight, depending on the situation. It was never shown whether Gambit was flirtatious or even romantic, but it's very clear, Gambit's a powerful mutant, but also is an expert thief and has a charm that the other Acolytes lack. He's a master of witty one-liners and has an abundance of charisma and self-confidence. Physical appearance Remy (Gambit) is tall and very masculine, shaped with a V-shaped torso, broad shoulders, long, muscular legs, square jaw and clearly-defined muscles and abs. He has brown hair in a bowl cut (though it could be longer without the cowl) and red irises with black sclera. Normally, in Day of Reckoning Part Two Gambit also has brown pupils with a white sclera, but this was an animation error. Remy is usually seen in a navy uniform, with a maroon stripe on the front and back running down both legs, that is left a little unzipped at the front. It has rolled-up sleeves. With this, Remy wears a belt, fingerless gloves with silver wristlets, silver boots, and his favorite accessory: His brown trench coat. Remy also wears a cowl on his head that seems to extend to underneath his uniform. Remy is never seen without his staff and trademark playing cards. He has an extremely, good-looking face and is considered one of the most handsome males in the series. Powers Gambit has the ability to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to pure light, pink-colored, kinetic energy, thus “charging” that item with highly explosive results. Gambit prefers to charge smaller objects, such as his ever-present playing cards, as the time required to charge them is greatly reduced and they are much easier for him to throw, although Gambit has been shown to use his power on a city bus, causing an enormous explosion. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object: The larger it is, the more time it takes to charge. Most charging takes place through direct skin contact. The power of his explosions is dependent on the mass of the object he is charging, for example, a charged playing card explodes with the force of a grenade. Gambit can also use his mutant abilities to accelerate an object's kinetic energy instead of converting its potential energy; for example, he can charge his Bo staff with enough kinetic energy and power to level a house. Early Life Remy Lebeau’s life is wrought with various complications. He is an orphan and there are no reliable records as to who his birth parents are. The earliest insight into Remy’s life are the adoption papers that were signed by Jean-Luc, who took him in when he was less than a year old, and raised him in New Orleans. Season 3 A thief from Cajun country, Gambit was unveiled as one of Magneto’s Acolytes, and seemed to take particular interest in Rogue from the moment they met. He did whatever Magneto asked him to, and no one but the two of them ever knew why. He helped Magneto try to defeat Apocalypse, but after his death Gambit went solo. * The Stuff of Heroes The President gives a speech saying that the X-Men have been cleared of all charges and that the real villain behind the Sentinel fiasco, Bolivar Trask, has been jailed. He says that everyone should be more open-minded about mutants and that from now on they should be free of any prosecution. Season 4 When Mesmero returned to enslave Rogue, using her to absorb all of the powers of the X-Men and The Brotherhood, Sabretooth was still working with Magneto. During Scott and Jean's graduation ceremony, Magneto and his team arrived, ruining the ceremony, and allowing Magneto to tell them what Rogue had done. The two teams combined, and Charles Xavier realized that he might know where Tomb of Apocalypse was. With the help of Cerebro, Charles unlocked the memories he gained from Mesmero and believed to have found that Apocalypse was entombed underneath Giza. However, when the combined Brotherhood/X-Men team arrived, they found out it was a trap, and fought their way through to an ancient room, where Beast translated the Hieroglyphics and found out that En Sabah Nur was the first mutant, and that an ancient pharaoh named Rama-Tut had found a ship hr believed not of this Earth, though it had really been created in the future, and that Apocalypse had seized control of it in order to turn all the world's people into mutants. Using his own mind to control the ship, Xavier teleported them all to Apocalypse's real tomb in Tibet, where Gambit, Sabretooth, and Wolverine had tracked Mesmero, Rogue, and Mystique to already. However, the team arrived too late to stop Apocalypse from drawing all of their powers from Rogue and becoming powerful enough to live up to his name Remy later returned and kidnapped Rogue, taking her to New Orleans and offering her a chance of freedom from the X-Men. After they run into Julien Boudreaux, and get into a tussle with people who were holding Gambit’s father captive, Gambit used Rogue’s absorbed knowledge of the people who attacked them to try and free his own adopted father. Initially angry that she had been used once again, Rogue gives him some harsh advice but still leaves him to go back with the X-men. Telling him she doesn't care what he does but he then said that she's got people watching over her and giving her his queen of hearts. Months later Xavier’s gets a small glimpse into the future shows that Gambit later did join his team. After the fight with Apocalypse Remy is seen to be standing next to Rogue (with his arm around her) for a group picture. The Future It is left unknown what becomes of Gambit in The Future as he's last seen in a group photo with the future X-Men, the New Mutants, and their unaffiliated allies. Notes *Gambit is an Orphan. * Neither Magneto, or The Acolytes have any lines, despite making a grand entrance. Day of Reckoning I. * The Acolytes are all shown but have no lines in Day of Reckoning II. Day of Reckoning II. * Though Rogue & Remy have a whole clip together, Gambit has no lines in Day of Reckoning II. Day of Reckoning II. * Gambit gives Rogue the king of Hearts playing card. Day of Reckoning II. * Magneto and The Acolytes make an appearance, but have no lines in The Stuff of Heroes The Stuff of Heroes. *Was controlled by Mesmero to break into a building and steal a key.The Stuff of Villains. * The Acolytes all make appearances, but have no lines. The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. * Every X-Men, New Mutants and member of The Acolytes makes an appearance with the exception of Storm, and Wolverine. Under Lock and Key. *Gambit was sent by Magneto and ordered them to rescue Quicksilver.Under Lock and Key. *When Rogue was mind-controlled he refused to fight her; he would only block her attacks. Dark Horizon I. * The Egyptian Guard Statues begin to attack the X-Men and The Acolytes at the end of the episode. Dark Horizon I. * The Acolytes are all still in Egypt. Impact. * Once kidnapped Rogue, and took her to New Orleans. Cajun Spice. * Gambit calls Rogue cherie four times in Cajun Spice. Cajun Spice. * In the last scenes of the series, Gambit has joined the X-Men and is standing beside Rogue. Ascension II. * Charles Xavier saw The Future, Gambit joines the X-Men and Rogue was presumably wearing his coat. Ascension II. * Alex Summers, Gambit, Colossus and X-23 finally joined the X-Men. Ascension II. * Gambit, X-23, Wolfsbane and Jubilee all appear in the final shot. Ascension II. Trivia In the Comics * Remy Lebeau has expert skills as a thief. * Nimble, and quick enough to casually catch a thrown knife. * Remy Lebeau has an ability called hypnotic charm. * When he was 19, Remy has an arranged marriage, who he left after he was exiled, after killing her brother in a fight when he announced he had married his sister, Bella Boudreaux. * Remy Lebeau is unknowingly semi-responsible for a Mutant Massacre. * Ororo Munroe and Remy Lebeau are both former thieves who grew up on the streets. * Ororo Munroe was the first X-Men Remy ever met. He saves her from drowning at a mansion was about to steal from. Afterward, they go to New Orleans on a stealing spree. * On an alternate Earth, Gambit/''New Sun'' became so powerful he was able to defeat The Phoenix but later destroyed everything. He's able to control molecules via just a look; & can travel between dimensions. * After learning about 'New Sun', Gambit had Mr. Sinister reduce his powers, fearing that he didn't have proper control of them. Gambit was consumed by the inordinate amount of energy. * He is the Witness. Existing in all markers of time at once, essentially knowing everything before it happens. * Remy Lebeau agreed to become Apocalypse's Horseman of Death. * When undergoing the painful procedure, Gambit refuses painkillers for the violent transformation. * He also has a good friendship with Jubilee and X-23. * Remy Lebeau and Rogue have an on-again-off-again relationship, but they were married in 2018. * Heavily defended against mental attacks, even Psylocke and Xavier have great difficulty. * Both him and Wolverine used to be heavy smokers, but have each since quit. Appearances Other faces of the Gambit Uncanny_remy.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) X-Treme_X-men_-_Gambit_II.png|'X-Treme X-Men' (2001-2004) X-Treme_X-men_-_Gambit.png|'X-Treme X-Men' (2001 −2005) New_X_-_Remy.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) X-Men_Phoenix-_Gambit.png|'X-Men Phoenix Endsong' Comic (2005) Home_to_Remy_(Reality_Jumper)_-_Remy.png|'New Exiles' Reality Jumper (2008) Age_of_X_-_Remy.png|'Age X' (2011) X-Men-Remy.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) X-men_-_remmy.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) X-men_Dark_Gambit.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) (Horsemen of Apocalypse)} Legacy_-_Remu.png|'X-men Legacy' (2008- +) Orgins_-_Remy.png|'X-Men Origins: Wolverine' (2009) X-Men_Show-_gambit.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' (1992-1997) W_&_X-men_-_Gambit.png|'Wolverine and the X-Men' TV (2008-2009) X-Men_Legends_II_-_Gambit.png|'X-Men Ledgens' (2004) Legends_II_-_remmy.png|'X-Men Ledgens II' (2005) X-Men Destiny .Gambit.jpg|X-Men Destiny Video Game (2011) Lego Marvel Super Heroes .Gambit..png|Lego Marvel Superheroes Video Game (2013) 921665-gambit__2_.jpg|Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) 3525270- marvelheroes gambit-costumes.jpg|Marvel: Heroes (2013) 2842332-gambit.png|Marvel: Avengers Alliance (2012) Gambit213.jpg|X-Men: Wolverine Origins Official Game (2009) Gambit_(Modern).png|Marvel: Future Fight (2015) Gambit_full_body.png|Marvel: The Super Hero Squad Online (2012) MARVEL-ULTIMATE-ALLIANCE-3-X-Men-Rise-of-the-Phoenix-DLC-2.jpg|Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 (2019) References }} Category:Characters Category:Magneto's Brotherhood Category:Rogue & Remy Category:Villain Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Thieves Guide Category:Recurring Characters Category:Adults Category:Independent Category:X-Men Category:Oiginal Series